


Hello Kitty

by PrincessPhoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPhoenix/pseuds/PrincessPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toothaching Cora/Scott fluff with some kinky sex thrown into the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that I needed--simple and cute and I've been shipping this a lot lately.

Scott’s back hit the bed and he stared up at Cora as she grinned, her hand pressed against his chest. He smiled back at her as she leaned over, her hair obscuring his sight as she kissed him. He kissed back, rising off the bed. Scott grunted as Cora pushed him back down onto the bed, her hands flat against his chest.

“What?” he asked. Cora smirked, her fingers tapping against his chest as she leaned down to plant a teasing kiss on his neck.

“If you’re a good boy and stay down,” she said as she pushed up his shirt, “I might just let you touch. Might.”

Scott’s pants felt tight as Cora spoke and he swallowed, relaxing against the bed. “If we’re going to do that, can I at least be fully on the bed?” He kicked his feet for emphasis and Cora looked. She looked back up with a feral grin that made Scott’s stomach drop out of him as she parted his legs and rested against them. She felt warm and he swallowed, his pupils growing large. He could smell the arousal leaking off of him, and off of her.

“You’ll stay where I tell you to stay,” Cora said as she pressed her lips to his stomach. Scott reached out and hesitated, letting his hands fall as she scraped teeth over his skin. His pants were definitely too tight as she licked a stripe up his stomach, catching his shirt with her teeth. “You may be a true alpha, Scott, but I never recognized your authority anyway.”

“You never recognized anyone’s authority,” Scott countered. Cora huffed against his skin and gave his forearm a light smack before continuing. Her hands pushed his shirt over his head and Scott assisted, pulling off with an impatient sound. Cora climbed onto him and settled onto his stomach, bending her head to run her lips along his neck. Scott arched it for her access and she let out a satisfied hum that vibrated against his skin and straight down to between his legs.

“God, Cora,” he moaned as she licked his neck. She laughed, brushing her hands through his hair as she leaned over to kiss him. Scott responded eagerly, letting her tongue lick its way into his mouth and flick against the roof of his mouth. He arched into her soft touch on his collarbones, squirming as she brushed her fingers along them. His hands half rose off the bed and Cora pinned them back down, nibbling on his lower lip.

“Scott,” she whispered as she kissed the side of his mouth and down to his neck again. Scott moaned in response and she released his hands. “You can touch,” she said and Scott’s hands rose. “Just,” she added and he paused. Cora’s smirk was dazzling and Scott had to smile back. “You can only touch over the clothes,” she said. Scott’s smile widened.

“That’s fine,” he said as he pushed his hands up over her shirt. Cora arched her chest forward as Scott’s hands crept upward, her hands tightening in his hair. He stopped just under her bra, brushing the bottom of it with a thumb. Cora moved back to his hips as Scott rose, pressing his lips against the swell of her breast through the shirt.

“Scott,” Cora said and it was as strangled a plea as he had let out. Scott smirked, nuzzling her chest before planting kissed over the shirt down her body. He grabbed her hips, preparing to twist them and get them both on the bed, but Cora squeezed him and that brought their groins into contact and he lost time for a moment.

“No flipping,” she said, kissing his nose. He stared at her, his hands smoothing up her sides, bunching her shirt. She kissed his cheek, the corner of his mouth, kissing him again. This time he licked his way into her mouth, brushing his tongue over hers and biting at her lip. Cora arched and he placed his hands on her breasts again.

“Can I touch under your clothes then?” Scott asked. Cora thought about that, ducking her head to press her lips against his throat again. Scott rubbed his thumbs over the swell of her breasts and was rewarded by a roll of her hips over his. Cora pushed and he allowed himself to fall back onto the bed as she settled back on his hips to focus more on his chest. It was almost irrelevant that his question went unanswered as Cora licked a nipple and his hips bucked into hers.

“Not yet,” she said. As her fingers traced him, lingering over his sides, her mouth fastened on his pulse and sucked. Scott moaned, bucking upward. “Do I have to tie you down to keep you still?” Cora asked, tossing her hair back and pursing her lips.

“Well,” Scott said with a smile, “I wouldn’t say no.”

Her blush went straight to the roots of her hair. Scott brushed his fingers over her cheek and his smile widened to a grin. “Shut up!” Cora exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder. He began to laugh and she punched him again. “Scott,” she whined.

“There’s rope in my desk drawer,” Scott whispered. Cora glared at him and leaned over him, her hair brushing his neck. Scott tilted his head and admired her chest through her shirt as she grunted, dragging the drawer open. A coil of rope lay there and she looked down at him and lifted her eyebrows.

“Do this often?” she asked as she tugged out the rope and ran her fingers over it. Scott watched her before holding up his wrists.

“Not since Allison,” he answered and her shoulders slumped. A smile graced her features and Scott smiled back as she bent down to her task, running her hands over his wrists before placing them behind his back and tying them together. Scott waited, lifting himself to make her task easier. He sank back onto the bed once she was done and she peppered his collarbones with tiny kisses.

“Too bad,” she said as she pulled back and looked at him. “You look good tied up.”

“I’ve been told,” Scott said. Cora rolled her eyes and reached for the hem of her shirt. Scott watched as she began to yank it over her head, his eyes wide. She paused and tossed her hair back, smirking as she lowered it. Scott frowned.

“Patience is a virtue, Scott,” she said. It was Scott’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Been watching Star Wars recently?”

“Well,” Cora said as she pulled the hem of her shirt up an inch. Scott watched, his breath catching in his throat as she revealed her skin inch by agonizing inch. His fingers twitched under his back as she reached her chest. “Stiles did want to watch it.”

“Of course.” Scott let out a breath as she pulled off her shirt entirely, shaking her hair free. The shirt dropped on top of his and Scott let out a moan as her skin met his. He arched his head back for her lips to meet his neck. Cora nipped her way up to his lips, her hair spread across him. She kissed him, pushing her tongue in and Scott parted his lips. Her hands stroked his chest before dipping down to play with the button of his jeans.

“Are you sure?” he asked, breaking the kiss. Cora looked down and ran her finger right above the waistband of his jeans. Scott let out a breath and she grinned, her pupils as dark as he was sure his were.

“Of course,” she said, kissing him again. It was a quick, chaste kiss, and then she was kissing down his body. Her hands fumbled with his jeans and he looked down, lifting an eyebrow. She stopped kissing him and frowned at his jeans. She continued to fumble, her frown deepening into a scowl.

“These are a little hard,” Scott said and she glared at him. “You have to play with the zipper a little bit,” he suggested. Cora palmed him through the jeans and his teasing smile dropped as he moaned.

“Two can play those kind of games, Scott,” Cora said as she mouthed him through his jeans. Scott groaned, his hips twitching with the effort to keep them still. The zipper went down and his pants joined their shirts, followed soon by his boxers and Cora’s jeans. Cora stood before him in her underwear and he looked at them with a broad grin. Her blush appeared again and he swallowed.

“What?” she snapped, her hands reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra.

“Nothing,” Scott said. “It’s just…” he hesitated as she threw her bra on the ground with force. “I loved Hello Kitty as a kid.”

Cora’s anger disappearing in a wave of confused befuddlement and she blushed again. Scott focused on her breasts, giving her time to master herself. “So did I,” Cora whispered. “Derek got me a Hello Kitty doll once.” She dropped her panties and let them join the rest of their clothes. The arousal was heavy in the room and Scott nodded, letting her settle back onto his hips. He was hard, curling up against himself, and Cora licked her lips.

“Do you still have it?” Scott asked as she ran her fingertips over him. He let out a strangled sound and she grinned. She unwrapped a condom from his desk and rolled it onto him. Scott waited, his breath coming shallow from her sure touches.

“No,” Cora said and she did not need to finish her sentence. Scott knew it had burned. She shifted again and pushed down onto him, rolling her hips as she settled. Scott moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. As she began to slowly ride him he felt the heat in his stomach spread throughout his entire body. Cora was groaning, her head thrown back as she rode him, and he stared at the curve of her neck.

She constricted around him and he groaned, his hips bucking upwards into hers. Cora pressed down on his hips with her hands, slowing her pace to a torturous crawl. Scott moaned, writhing as she planted open mouthed kisses all along his chest and nipped at his neck once more. Her pace increased and she put a hand between her legs as well. Little moans left her and Scott groaned as well.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” he asked. Cora sank down onto him and he throbbed as she kissed him soundly. Their lips remained locked, chest pressed against chest, skin pressed against skin as she began to ride him again, her pace increasing. Finally she tightened around him, moaning into his mouth, and the combined feeling of her orgasm around his cock and the smell of sex sent him over the edge. They lay together, panting, and she pulled off of him and lay on the bed. 

They both stared at the ceiling before Scott rolled the condom off of him and threw it into a plastic bag. Dropping it into the garbage with a promise to take it out later, he turned and reached out his arms. Cora looked over at him and rolled her eyes, snorting. She pressed against him, though, and he wrapped his arms around her. She was already falling asleep, her breath easing, and he brushed her hair back and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“I love you,” he murmured as she slept. His eyes shut and he fell asleep stroking her hair.

\--------------

“Cora!” Derek called. Cora looked up from her book, shoving her bookmark into the book. “You have a present, or something.” Derek poked his head into her corner of the loft, holding out a lumpy pile of tacky gift wrap. Cora lifted her eyebrows and took it.

“Is this from Uncle Peter again?” she asked. Derek shook his head.

“I don’t know,” he said, looking at it. “Why don’t you open it? If it is, we can take it out back and burn it.”

“Sounds fun,” Cora said, tearing the wrapping paper. She stopped as she saw a pink bow and ripped more. The wrapping paper fell onto the floor as she stared at a giant stuffed doll of Hello Kitty. She felt her lips stretching into a grin and she covered her mouth with her hand.

“Do you want to burn it?” Derek asked and Cora shook her head, hugging it close to her.

“No, it’s from someone else.” She looked up at Derek and blushed at the knowing smirk on his face. “You say one word,” she threatened, “and I’ll lock you up in the bank’s vault for a week.”

Derek laughed and walked away, the shit-eating grin still on his face. Cora looked down at the Hello Kitty doll and buried her face into it, reminding herself to thank Scott the next time she saw him.


End file.
